


What I've done

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je sais pas si je t'aime [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Siamo nella mia versione della quinta stagione di The Originals, una versione AU ma attenzione, SPOILERS!Elijah è partito da New Orleans delegando gli affari di famiglia a Klaus e dimenticando Antoinette, perché tutto ciò che vuole è ritrovare Tristan. La sua ricerca parte da Marsiglia, dove chiede notizie di lui a Aurora e a Madame Angéle, ma... qualcuno di loro potrà aiutarlo a ritrovare il suo piccolo Conte?Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**What** **I’ve done (prima parte)**

_I start again_  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

 _I'll_ _face myself to cross out what I've become_  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done…

_(“What I’ve done” – Linkin Park)_

 

Elijah giunse a casa di Madame Angéle con il cuore che gli batteva fortissimo e fu ricevuto nel lussuoso salotto dell’anziana strega. Era talmente stravolto da dimenticare, cosa insolita per lui, ogni più elementare forma di cortesia. Salutò frettolosamente la Reggente delle Streghe di Marsiglia e le fece subito la domanda che tanto lo tormentava.

“Madame, mi dica, la prego, Tristan è qui?”

Madame Angéle lo fissò con sguardo grave.

“No, il Conte De Martel non è qui al momento, ma vi è stato questa mattina” rispose, con un certo distacco.

“Allora è partito. Le ha detto dove sarebbe andato? La prego, Madame, lei deve aiutarmi!” Elijah non era certo tipo da supplicare, ma in quel momento provava un’angoscia mai sperimentata in mille anni. Nemmeno quando aveva salvato Tristan dal container si era sentito così in colpa, così sbagliato. Doveva trovarlo, doveva riprenderlo con sé, a tutti i costi.

“ _Monsieur_  Mikaelson, perdonerò la sua evidente scortesia poiché vedo quanto è turbato, ma le confesso che il suo atteggiamento non mi piace affatto” replicò la strega, gelida. “Adesso dovrà ascoltarmi, che le piaccia o no, altrimenti non avrà alcun aiuto da parte mia. La prego, si sieda.”

Elijah dovette obbedire, sebbene l’elegante poltrona sulla quale si accomodò gli parve scottare sotto di lui. Come poteva quella donna fargli perdere del tempo prezioso quando Tristan, forse, si trovava ancora a Marsiglia?

“Non le ho imputato alcuna colpa per ciò che ha fatto a  _Monsieur_  De Martel perché non appena l’ho vista, quella sera, con quella donna…” Madame Angéle crollò impercettibilmente il capo in segno di disprezzo, “ho avvertito in lei un potente maleficio all’opera. Inadu le aveva manipolato i ricordi e la mente e io ho potuto cancellare il suo incantesimo solo con molta fatica e solo perché nel frattempo lei era stata eliminata. Quindi mi rendo perfettamente conto di quanto lei fosse influenzato da quel sortilegio.”

“Sì, Madame, la ringrazio di avermi liberato, senza di lei non avrei mai compreso cosa avevo fatto a Tristan. Ma adesso… la prego, ogni secondo è prezioso!” insisté il vampiro Originale, sempre più agitato.

“Non ho l’informazione che cerca,  _Monsieur_  Mikaelson, è giusto che lei lo sappia fin d’ora” lo interruppe la strega, calmissima. “Il Conte è venuto da me questa mattina molto presto per raccontarmi tutto ciò che era accaduto e poi è partito, ma non mi ha riferito la sua destinazione. Forse non aveva ancora deciso dove andare. Tutto ciò che mi ha detto è stato che sentiva il dovere di rifondare la Strix che  _lei_  aveva fatto massacrare e che avrebbe viaggiato in Europa e in tutto il mondo per riunire i vampiri rimasti e ammetterne di nuovi.”

Elijah sentì scivolare via ogni speranza. Madame Angéle non sapeva dove fosse Tristan. Sarebbe potuto essere ovunque, in Germania, in Russia… perfino in India.

Non lo avrebbe ritrovato mai, mai… che cosa poteva fare?

“Come le dicevo, non la ritengo colpevole per aver punito ingiustamente il Conte De Martel, perché allora era sotto l’incantesimo di Inadu. Tuttavia le imputo la responsabilità di aver abbandonato il Conte per accompagnarsi a quella… a quella nemica, i cui familiari stanno massacrando streghe, umani, lupi e gli stessi vampiri, in Francia e altrove. E’ per quello che  _Monsieur_ De Martel se n’è andato. Ha bisogno di alleati forti per contrastare questa malefica genìadi vampiri. Ha bisogno della Strix.”

“Lei sta parlando di Antoinette? Ma no, si sbaglia, lei non…”

“Forse la sua Antoinette non partecipa direttamente a tali massacri, glielo concedo, ma i suoi familiari e amici sì e lei li protegge. Come può ben comprendere, il Conte De Martel non avrebbe mai potuto chiedere il suo aiuto, visto che lei sta dalla parte della sua nemica” sottolineò con asprezza Madame Angéle.

“So che i familiari di Antoinette e i loro seguaci sono vampiri notturni, puristi, che vogliono vivere secondo le antiche regole delle creature della notte, ma… perché dovrebbero uccidere i lupi mannari, le streghe e gli umani? Non capisco, Antoinette me ne avrebbe parlato” Elijah era confuso, ma un’idea agghiacciante cominciava a farsi strada nella sua mente.

“Perché, mi chiede? Ma non è ovvio? E’ questo che fanno i vampiri antichi” ribatté sprezzante la strega. “Lei, la sua famiglia, il Conte De Martel e tutti i vostri amici avete scelto una strada diversa, ma il vampiro delle leggende caccia di notte, uccide senza pietà gli innocenti, detesta i lupi mannari e le streghe e vuole eliminarli dalla faccia della Terra, nella sua concezione sono esseri inferiori e immeritevoli di vivere. Dopo che la sua Antoinette e i suoi amici sono stati qui, gli stessi omicidi hanno iniziato a verificarsi anche a Marsiglia, a Manosque e in breve in tutta la Francia. I miei amici sono molto preoccupati per questo.”

Elijah non voleva sentire quelle storie, non voleva doversi occupare dei seguaci di Greta, la madre adottiva di Antoinette, o dei problemi che potevano avere in Francia a causa dei vampiri puristi. Non voleva doversi preoccupare per ciò che quei vampiri avrebbero potuto fare alla sua famiglia, non adesso che aveva perduto Tristan. Ma, suo malgrado, l’innato senso del dovere ebbe la meglio e lui si dispose ad ascoltare Madame Angéle.

“Il Conte De Martel ha pensato di rifondare la Strix per lottare contro questa minaccia portata dai vampiri stessi perché, se qualcuno non li fermerà, presto saranno loro a colonizzare il mondo” riprese la Reggente delle Streghe, in tono cupo. “Elimineranno le streghe e i lupi mannari. Combatteranno i vampiri come lei e i suoi amici,  _Monsieur_  Mikaelson, fino a che non li avranno convinti a seguire le loro regole… o non li avranno uccisi tutti. So che la sua famiglia ha cercato più volte di pacificare le razze a New Orleans e lo stesso facciamo qui a Marsiglia; bene, i vampiri della sua Antoinette non vogliono alcun trattato di pace: vogliono esistere soltanto loro, distruggere le altre razze e mantenere in vita gli umani solo perché sono il loro nutrimento.”

“Ma Tristan… poteva parlarmi di queste cose, poteva chiedere il mio aiuto, io…”

“E come? Lei aveva già scelto da quale parte stare, ha scelto di sposare Antoinette” lo sguardo di Madame Angéle era duro. “Non poteva fidarsi di lei, non poteva dirle niente.”

Elijah si sentì invadere da un gelo che quasi gli paralizzò il cuore.

L’idea vaga che si era presentata alla sua mente ora aveva una forma ben precisa.

Certo, era stata Inadu a stregarlo, ma Antoinette ne aveva approfittato, aveva accresciuto i suoi sospetti per quegli omicidi che, ora lo capiva chiaramente, erano opera dei vampiri puristi. Aveva fatto in modo che lui facesse distruggere la Strix e imprigionasse Tristan e lo aveva portato via, lontano da Tristan… ma anche lontano dalla sua famiglia. Antoinette voleva che lui diventasse come loro, che scegliesse di seguire le loro regole, che scegliesse lei. Lo aveva plagiato…

E, una volta che si fossero sposati, i vampiri di Greta sarebbero stati liberi di imperversare ovunque, anche a New Orleans, avrebbero eliminato i suoi fratelli e sorelle, avrebbero ucciso Hayley e Marcel e Hope e infine… sarebbero rimasti l’unica razza dominante nel mondo, con gli umani come schiavi e fonte di cibo.

Era spaventoso… ed era stata tutta colpa sua. Lui aveva creduto ad Antoinette, lui aveva deciso di sposarla. Non poteva nascondersi dietro l’alibi del sortilegio di Inadu. Elijah aveva scelto Antoinette anche dopo esserne stato liberato. Aveva scelto Antoinette contro la sua famiglia… e contro Tristan.

Il vampiro Originale si alzò bruscamente dalla poltrona. L’angoscia e il senso di colpa si erano tramutati in una fredda determinazione che lo avrebbe portato a raggiungere ciò che aveva deciso.

“La ringrazio per tutte queste preziose informazioni, Madame Angéle. Adesso so che cosa devo fare ed è tutto merito suo” le disse. Le baciò la mano e si congedò in fretta.

Aveva sbagliato clamorosamente ancora una volta. Aveva condannato Tristan e scelto Antoinette. Il suo errore, questa volta, avrebbe potuto causare la distruzione di intere razze e della sua stessa famiglia.

Non lo avrebbe permesso.

Avrebbe chiamato Antoinette, fingendo che andasse tutto bene; poi, però, avrebbe allertato Klaus e Marcel, perché si organizzassero contro i vampiri puristi… e anche contro la stessa Antoinette, se necessario.

Lui, nel frattempo, avrebbe perlustrato il mondo in lungo e in largo fino a ritrovare Tristan, non importava quanto ci sarebbe voluto, lo avrebbe cercato e trovato, lo avrebbe ripreso con sé, avrebbe rifondato la Strix con lui e combattuto al suo fianco.

Avrebbe scelto Tristan, la scelta giusta per la prima volta in mille anni.

Ora lo sapeva.

**Fine prima parte**

 

 

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Erano trascorsi mesi e mesi di continua ansia, dolore e preoccupazione per Elijah. Il vampiro Originale aveva per prima cosa fatto tappa a New Orleans per mettere in guardia la famiglia su ciò che li aspettava e aveva incaricato Klaus di trasferirsi a Mystic Falls, dove Hayley e Hope potevano essere in pericolo.

Aveva anche incontrato Antoinette, senza rivelarle nulla, soltanto che aveva scoperto una nuova minaccia contro i Mikaelson e che, finché non l’avesse individuata e neutralizzata, non ci sarebbe stato alcun matrimonio. Elijah non voleva credere che Antoinette fosse coinvolta, ma sapeva che lo erano Greta e i vampiri che lei proteggeva, perciò preferì non dirle niente.

Poi partì. Partì senza nemmeno sapere dove dirigersi, senza una meta. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che Tristan viaggiava per il mondo per riorganizzare i gruppi della Strix e fare nuovi adepti. Era dunque plausibile che il Conte si fosse recato prima di tutto nelle grandi capitali mondiali e fu da lì che iniziò il lungo e doloroso viaggio di Elijah.

Sembrava una maledizione. Elijah giungeva in una città, andava subito in cerca del gruppo della Strix che vi era stato fondato e parlava con i membri più importanti, con coloro che Tristan aveva messo a capo del gruppo. E la risposta era sempre la stessa…

“Sì, il Conte De Martel è stato qui, ma è partito due mesi fa.”

“Milord era qui lo scorso marzo…”

“Questo gruppo è stato fondato dal Conte in persona un anno fa, poi lui è ripartito per andare a fare nuovi adepti altrove.”

Ogni risposta di questo genere era una nuova pugnalata nel cuore di Elijah. I membri della Strix non erano reticenti, ma spesso nemmeno a loro Tristan aveva rivelato dove si sarebbe recato, oppure lo aveva detto e, quando Elijah aveva raggiunto il luogo indicatogli, era venuto a sapere che il Conte era ripartito nuovamente, magari anche solo una settimana prima. Era devastante, ma Elijah non aveva la minima intenzione di arrendersi. Questa volta non avrebbe abbandonato la sua ricerca, sarebbe stato come abbandonare ancora Tristan. Non poteva farlo assolutamente.

Nelle piccole pause che si prendeva da questa spasmodica ricerca telefonava a Freya o a Klaus per avere notizie della famiglia e veniva a sapere che i vampiri di Marcel avevano avuto la meglio sui notturni di Greta, almeno fino a quel momento. Il pensiero di non doversi preoccupare della famiglia, per una volta, era consolante, ma l’assenza di Tristan era una ferita aperta nella sua anima e ogni giorno che passava la ferita si faceva più profonda, più dolorosa, più insopportabile.

Infine, dopo circa un anno e mezzo di viaggi inutili in tutte le principali capitali del mondo, Elijah riuscì a trovare un vampiro, membro della Strix di Barcellona, che gli riferì che Tristan era stato nella capitale catalana fino a tre giorni prima e che poi era partito per recarsi a Vienna. Quella notizia fu come un balsamo per il cuore stanco e sconfortato di Elijah. Finalmente sapeva dove si trovava Tristan e, a giudicare dal poco tempo trascorso dalla sua partenza, si trovava sicuramente ancora nella città austriaca.

Il vampiro Originale partì con il primo aereo disponibile e, quattro ore dopo, nel pomeriggio inoltrato, si trovava nella splendida città degli Asburgo. Per prima cosa andò a prenotare una suite all’hotel più lussuoso, il Grand Hotel Wien, poi si concesse una passeggiata nel centro di Vienna. Tutti i suoi sensi erano tesi, concentrati per sentire il battito del cuore della sua Creatura, ma Elijah aveva già un’idea su dove il giovane Conte potesse trovarsi… e non si sbagliava.

Quando il vampiro Originale fece il suo ingresso nel famoso Café Central di Vienna, l’elegante e leggendario caffè dei letterati, in cui aleggiavano i profumi irresistibili dei dolci fatti in casa e l’atmosfera era allietata da una soave melodia al pianoforte, individuò subito Tristan seduto, da solo, ad uno dei tavolini. Il Conte stava sorseggiando una cioccolata, immerso nei suoi pensieri o forse semplicemente perduto nel piacere che quella bevanda gli regalava; davanti a sé aveva un piattino con gli avanzi di una fetta di Sachertorte.

Senza tanti complimenti, Elijah si diresse al suo tavolo, scostò la sedia e si accomodò davanti a lui.

Tristan lo guardò e le sue guance si fecero pallidissime. Dovette usare tutto il suo autocontrollo per non tradire la sorpresa e il turbamento provati, tuttavia, quando depose la tazza di cioccolata ormai vuota sul piattino, Elijah poté vedere che la sua mano tremava.

Una cameriera si avvicinò al tavolo per prendere l’ordinazione e il vampiro Originale chiese anche lui una fetta di Sachertorte, che poi mangiò deliziato. Non aveva ancora aperto bocca e si divertiva nel notare che il suo silenzio, esattamente quanto la sua improvvisa e inaspettata apparizione, stavano irritando il giovane Conte ogni momento di più. Alla fine Tristan non riuscì più a trattenersi.

“Questo è forse il tuo modo per informarmi che non hai ancora rinunciato ai piaceri della vita per rinchiuderti in una cripta insieme alla tua malinconica sposa?” lo apostrofò con tono sferzante. “Ad ogni modo noto che le tue maniere sono ulteriormente peggiorate, visto che ti sei permesso di sederti al mio tavolo senza essere invitato. Cos’è, i vampiri puristi non conoscono nemmeno la più elementare forma di educazione?”

Elijah terminò la sua fetta di torta, si pulì le labbra con un delicato tovagliolo ricamato di pizzo e rivolse un sorriso beffardo al Conte De Martel.

“Non ho mai rinunciato ai piaceri della vita e non ho mai sposato Antoinette” disse. “Anzi, per tua informazione, è più di un anno che viaggio per tutto il mondo alla tua ricerca.”

Tristan trasalì a queste parole, ma cercò di dominare il suo turbamento.

“Sì, sono partito da New Orleans un anno e mezzo fa, la mattina successiva alla tua fuga” spiegò Elijah. “Ti ho cercato a Marsiglia, ma Aurora e Paul non sapevano dove fossi. E’ stata Madame Angéle a rivelarmi la tua missione, la tua volontà di rifondare la Strix in tutto il mondo per combattere i vampiri puristi, ma nemmeno lei sapeva dove ti fossi recato. Ti ho inseguito per tutte le più importanti capitali, ma sono sempre arrivato in ritardo… fino ad oggi.”

Per darsi un contegno, il giovane Conte si pulì anche lui le labbra con il tovagliolo, ma poi, cedendo all’ira, lo sbatté sul tavolino.

“Mi hai inseguito? E chi te ne ha dato il diritto? Non stavo facendo nulla di male, anzi, era mia intenzione organizzare un esercito per combattere quei volgari macellai notturni ai quali hai deciso di unirti” sibilò.

“Risparmieremmo molto tempo prezioso, Tristan, se solo tu mi ascoltassi” replicò Elijah che, invece, era calmissimo. “Ti ho già detto che non mi sono unito ai puristi e che non ho sposato Antoinette. Al contrario, ho cercato  _te_. Questo dovrebbe rivelarti qualcosa.”

“Forse che nemmeno tu sai quello che vuoi, o che desideri sempre e solo ciò che non puoi avere?” ribatté Tristan, stizzito.

“Non la sposerò, non è lei che voglio, sei tu” ammise il suo Sire, fissandolo con i profondi occhi scuri che parevano sondarlo fin nelle profondità del suo essere. “Perché non mi hai detto cosa volevi fare? Avrei potuto aiutarti a rifondare i gruppi della Strix e a cercare nuovi adepti.”

“Allora sei tu che non ti ascolti quando parli: hai fatto massacrare tutti i membri della Strix di New Orleans e mi hai fatto rinchiudere in una segreta. Per quale motivo avrei dovuto fidarmi di te?”

Lo sguardo di Elijah si fece triste, nei suoi occhi apparve l’ombra del rimorso e del pentimento.

“Sai che non ero in me, che Inadu…”

“Sì, lo so, ma avevi comunque distrutto la Strix, volevi sposare quella creatura ambigua e unirti ai suoi malinconici compagni in una sorta di notte eterna… e questo  _dopo_ che eri stato liberato dal sortilegio di Inadu” lo interruppe il Conte.

“Mi dispiace, Tristan” disse semplicemente Elijah, allungando una mano per prendere quella del giovane. “Ho capito di aver sbagliato e sono qui per rimediare.”

“Rimediare” sbottò il Conte De Martel, ricorrendo al sarcasmo per mascherare l’emozione provata a quel contatto. Non si sforzò più di tanto di ritirare la mano… “E come pretenderesti di rimediare a tutto quello che mi hai fatto, di grazia?”

“Te lo dimostrerò giorno per giorno, restando al tuo fianco in ogni momento e facendo il possibile per farti felice” rispose Elijah, guardandolo intensamente. Prima che Tristan potesse protestare o ribellarsi di nuovo, chiamò la cameriera e si fece portare il conto, pagò e poi condusse il giovane Conte fuori dal locale, sempre tenendo stretta la sua mano e afferrandolo anche per un braccio. Questa volta non avrebbe lasciato che gli sfuggisse.

“A quale hotel ti sei registrato?” gli chiese.

“Non sono ancora andato a prenotare una camera, sono arrivato in città ieri mattina e mi sono subito recato al quartier generale della Strix viennese, ho pernottato nel loro palazzo e…” iniziò a dire Tristan, ma Elijah lo interruppe.

“Molto meglio così” mormorò. In pochi secondi, tenendolo saldamente stretto a sé, lo portò al suo hotel e, senza quasi che Tristan riuscisse a comprendere cosa stava accadendo, entrambi si trovarono nella suite prenotata da Elijah.

Il vampiro Originale aveva atteso per più di un anno e mezzo quel momento e a malapena era riuscito a trattenere il suo desiderio mentre erano al Café Central. Spinse Tristan sul letto e si incollò a lui, baciandolo avidamente mentre gli strappava i vestiti di dosso. Il contatto con la sua pelle nuda lo infiammò ancora di più e, mentre continuava a baciarlo, si liberò dei propri abiti e iniziò a toccarlo nei modi più intimi e indecenti. Tristan tentò alcune deboli proteste, poco convincenti, ma Elijah lo sovrastava, lo bloccava con il suo corpo muscoloso e soffocava le sue grida incollando la bocca a quella di lui e invadendola con la lingua, in un bacio sempre più prepotente e profondo. Si staccò dal giovane solo per il tempo necessario a divaricargli le gambe e a introdursi in lui, possedendolo con spinte decise, incalzato dall’urgenza e dalla frenesia di un desiderio troppo a lungo trattenuto. Lo fece suo con impeto, sfogando la sua brama per poi rivoltarlo sul letto e prenderlo ancora, da dietro, ancora e ancora con foga. Mentre lo possedeva, continuava a toccarlo ovunque e lo mordeva sul collo, ne assaporava il sangue, come se non riuscisse a saziarsi di lui. Continuò così per lunghissime e bollenti ore, fino a che la lussuria non fu del tutto appagata e una languida calma scese finalmente su di lui.

Elijah aveva sfogato le voglie che aveva dovuto nascondere per troppo tempo, ma adesso Tristan era lì con lui, nudo, indifeso, il corpo delicato e flessuoso a sua disposizione, e questa volta non lo avrebbe lasciato andare, non lo avrebbe abbandonato mai più. Lo strinse tra le braccia, i loro corpi nudi che aderivano ancora una volta. Lo baciò profondamente, ma con maggiore dolcezza, mescolando il respiro al suo e godendo della totale fusione dei loro esseri. Si fece strada nella sua carne con delicatezza, con spinte languide e lente, assaporando ogni istante di quel contatto, non cercando più solo il piacere personale ma anche la più totale unione con Tristan; adesso sentiva il bisogno di completarsi con lui, di ritrovare il profumo della sua pelle, il suo sapore, il suo tepore. Quanto gli era mancato, quanto… non doveva più permettere che qualcosa li separasse, non poteva più vivere, non era nemmeno più se stesso senza il suo piccolo Conte capriccioso.

E anche Tristan, dopo aver cercato inutilmente e con poca decisione di respingere gli assalti amorosi del suo Sire, aveva finito per lasciarsi travolgere dal suo impeto, dal suo desiderio prepotente; si era donato a lui, lasciando che il suo corpo lo accogliesse completamente e che si modellasse su quello di Elijah. Il piacere di quegli amplessi focosi e decisi lo aveva sfinito, facendolo ansimare e gemere senza nemmeno riuscire a trattenersi per il consueto pudore. E quando, alla fine, Elijah lo aveva preso dolcemente e con tutto l’amore possibile, allora… allora si era sentito sciogliere, liquefare il sangue, con le gambe che tremavano e la voce spezzata che mormorava tenere parole in francese. Non capiva più dove fosse né chi fosse, il suo mondo era soltanto Elijah che lo avvolgeva e possedeva ogni minima fibra del suo essere, spingendosi lentamente in lui, baciandolo e accarezzandolo dappertutto, era solo la Creatura del suo Sire e non voleva essere altro.

Elijah e Tristan stavano imparando a riconoscersi, utilizzando il linguaggio che sempre era stato naturale per loro, quello dei corpi, dei baci, degli sfioramenti e della passione. Ognuno si ritrovava, ritrovando il corpo dell’altro. Dopo tante separazioni, ostacoli, sofferenze e lacerazioni, era la loro unione fisica a ricostituirli proprio mentre si perdevano l’uno nell’altro come frammenti di infinito che diventavano una sola essenza, un unico fremito di vita e passione.

Non sarebbe bastata quella notte a risolvere ogni problema tra di loro, ma Elijah aveva riavuto il suo piccolo Conte e questa volta non lo avrebbe abbandonato mai più, lo avrebbe tenuto sempre con sé.

Sempre e per sempre, ancora una volta insieme.

**FINE**

 

 

 

 


End file.
